Whats Wrong?
by Kagamichin
Summary: Desde a descoberta de um profeta e juntamente de um site de fãs, deixaram Sam e Dean diferentes, assustados e curiosos... -DxS ; Spoilers 4x18-


**N/A: **_Vocês sabem como é, Sam e Dean me pertencem 8D/  
Até parece... u.ú Eu não tenho dinheiro nem pra comprar os DVDs, quem dera comprar os direitos autorais!_

_Fanfic feita por causa do diálogo entre Sam e Dean e a descoberta dos fãs de Yaoi deles 8D/_

_A fanfic citada__ que o Sam lê, é a minha fic: **BathRoom**.  
Se quiserem ver o lemon completo é só procurarem ela no meu perfil ;D_

_Oh sim! **Temática:** **YAOI - LEMON - INCESTO + SPOILERS!**_

_Estão avisados! ò.ó  
_

* * *

4x18 - The Monster at the End of this Book

_[…]_

_- Keep on reading. Gets better._

_- There's __Deangirls and Samgirls. And… What is 'slash fan'?_

_- As an Sam slash Dean, __together._

_- Like… Together together?_

_- Yeah._

_- They do know we're brothers, right?_

_- Doesn't seem the matter._

_- Oh, c'mon! __This is sick!_

_[...]_

_

* * *

_

**What's wrong?**

Desde a descoberta de um profeta que escreve livros sobre seus casos sobrenaturais e juntamente com um site de fãs, onde descobriram que eram alvos de coisas nada apropriadas, deixaram Sam e Dean incrivelmente diferentes, estranhamente assustados e curiosos, mas nenhum demonstrava esse interesse repentino sobre o assunto, o que acabou sendo deixado de lado.

Sam estava deitado em sua cama do quarto de Motel, mexendo em seu notebook, pesquisando sobre mais um caso sobrenatural, que estavam metidos, porém o caso em si não parecia tão interessante para ser procurado e investigado.

O maior estava intrigado. Ainda não conseguia digerir bem a idéia de que fãs daqueles livros escreviam obscenidades sobre ele e Dean. Não entendia como alguém poderia escrever _slash _sobre ele e Dean! Onde estava a sanidade e o desconfiômetro dessas pessoas, afinal?! E de onde conseguiam tirar tanta malícia onde nunca houve?!

Curioso como sempre, Sam resolveu, por acaso, desviar-se da sua pesquisa atual. O assunto de que existiam histórias sobre eles dois estava realmente o incomodando e sentia necessidade em saber como e por que esses fãs aficionados por Sam e Dean faziam essas histórias bizarras, em seu ponto de vista.

Olhou para o lado, vendo seu irmão dormindo esparramado na cama. Com certeza não teria perigo em procurar algo sobre. Dean não acordaria, ele nunca acordava tão rapidamente. E foi com esse pensamento que Sam começou a procurar.

"_SamxDean histórias"_

Primeira tentativa e não houve muitos resultados, nenhum que realmente tivesse importância. E novamente pôs a procurar.

"_Sam Dean fanfictions"_

E a segunda tentativa foi com certeza mais precisa. Alguns bons resultados e inclusive, muitos links onde estava escrito 'slash'. Pronto. Era o que procurava. Agora saberia de onde tudo saia e o principal, como ambos estavam deixando tão claro uma relação além da familiar.

Clicou num dos primeiros links, cuja explicação do conteúdo da página havia a palavra 'wincest'. A qual chamou MUITO sua atenção. Esperou a página abrir. Sua expressão facial era de extrema expectativa e curiosidade, mas também não deixava de descartar a parte da preocupação e incredulidade magnífica, que se apossava a cada linha lida da página recém aberta.

Um título, por vezes comum, sem nada que pudesse ser ofensivo. Sinopse relativamente boa, sem problemas de que haveria na história alguma insinuação. Porém, logo veio a classificação para maiores de 18 anos. Seguido por avisos como slash, masturbação, homossexualismo e incesto.

Certo. Eles definitivamente sabiam que ambos eram irmãos e usavam isso para escrever como a coisa mais normal do mundo! Sam não pôde deixar de constatar que ainda no rodapé, tinha a explicação de que os personagens não pertenciam ao tal autor, que tal fanfiction era apenas divertimento e sem fins lucrativos. Logo em seguida aparecia uma observação dizendo que tal autora havia seqüestrado o Dean e que ele estava em sua casa e seguido por uma carinha que demonstrava brincadeira.

Sam riu baixo. _"Eu não estou lendo isso..."_. Olhou para a cama do quarto e viu que o irmão ainda dormia traquilamente. _"Eu realmente não estou fazendo isso..."._

Respirou fundo. Tinha chegado até ai, portanto, terminaria essa sua busca e descobriria porque inventavam tantas estórias sobre eles.

Começou a leitura.

**oOo**

"— _É Sammy, acho que o balconista realmente achou que VOCÊ fosse gay. – Disse Dean, adentrando no quarto e pondo suas coisas em algum lugar._

— _Cala a boca Dean! Você que não viu como aquele cara ficou encarando você... – Retrucou Sam; também entrando no quarto e colocando suas coisas em cima de uma mesa adornada com um singelo vaso e com uma rosa escarlate."_

**oOo**

Ao ler o primeiro parágrafo, Sam ficou encarando por um momento a tela e todas aquelas letras. O episódio de que uma balconista havia realmente pensado que eles eram gays havia acontecido e já havia tido casos em que Dean ria antes de dizer a verdade. Analisando desse modo, talvez quem escrevia aquelas estórias tivessem razão em pensar que havia algo a mais entre os irmãos...

Talvez...

— Não! Impossível! – falou baixo e convicto, Sam. Este com certeza não deixaria que tais pensamentos tão pouco argumentativos fizessem sua cabeça.

Continuou a leitura...

**oOo**

"_No quarto, Sam fitava aquela cama, aqueles espelhos, aquele quarto todo. __"De onde tiram todas essas idéias... Principalmente a que somos gays!"__ Sam suspirou cansado, começando a preparar sua escova de dentes e pegando uma boxer branca, indo ao mesmo recinto que seu irmão._

_Abriu a porta e a fechou. Abriu a água da pia e começou a escovar os dentes._

— _Sam..._

_Dean chamou-o, soando – aos ouvidos de Sam – um tanto sensual. Esse respondeu após terminar o que estava fazendo._

— _O que é?_

_Indagou o mais novo, sem receber nenhuma resposta em troca, apenas ouviu um breve suspiro do irmão. Deu de ombros. Estava prestes a sair quando Dean fechou a ducha e saiu com uma toalha branca felpuda enrolada na cintura. Sam ficara encarando o outro, como se nunca tivera visto-o antes na face da Terra, nunca havia sequer reparado no perfeito físico do irmão. Ficara admirando mais um pouco até que saiu de seus devaneios pela voz do irmão, que estava perigosamente perto de seu ouvido. Sam balançou a cabeça levemente._

— _Pode ir agora, Sammy. - Dizendo isso saiu do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si._

_Sam ficara estático, afinal, o que estava fazendo!? Olhando minuciosamente seu irmão! Isso era coisa de... Gay! __"Ah ótimo! Acho que essas noites mal dormidas estão afetando meus neurônios... É melhor tomar um banho e esfriar a cabeça..."__ Suspirou, olhou para baixo e completou seu pensamento: __"... Esfriar TUDO..."_

**oOo**

— Deus! – sussurrou para si próprio, não conseguindo acreditar que havia lido tudo aquilo. Nunca reparara no irmão! Não daquela maneira! Nunca!

Nunca...

Nunca sempre fora uma palavra com um significado muito longe... E muito provável que não fosse bem o caso, pois mesmo relutante e não querendo acreditar, Sam lembrava das poucas vezes que realmente havia reparado no físico do irmão, assim como em suas expressões. E quantas vezes mesmo que ele, Sam, havia ficado irritado por que o irmão vivia agarrado com alguma mulher em tudo que era lugar que iam?

Talvez estivesse ficando paranóico com todas essas idéias de ter estórias sobre eles, que estava começando a analisar demais todas as situações. E isso realmente não vinha ao caso, afinal, Sam sabia perfeitamente bem que ele e Dean eram irmãos, somente irmãos. Onde um cuidava do outro, protegia o outro, ajudava, abraçava, dava a atenção necessária... Afinal, ainda era uma família! Eram irmãos!

Realmente. Situações de ciúmes entre irmãos eram normais. Reparar um o outro também se podia considerar normal. E conhecer um ao outro tão bem fazia parte dos anos de convívio!

Isso. Eram apenas irmãos.

Sam continuava lendo. Lendo e analisando muitas situações do cotidiano dele e de Dean. Chegando a conclusões que ele realmente não queria acreditar, e então negava veemente que não era verdade a relação a mais que nutriam um pelo outro, mesmo inconscientemente.

**oOo**

"— _Eu confio em você, Dean..._

_Ao ouvir isso, o mais velho puxou carinhosamente o rosto do outro um pouco para trás e beijou-lhe rapidamente nos lábios, deixando um sorriso pequeno, mas verdadeiro bailarem por seus lábios carnudos. Moveu-se lentamente, vendo a expressão de dor na face do irmão desceu a mão até seu membro, estimulando o outro. Continuou a se mover até que em ambas faces apenas puro prazer era visto. Com os olhos semi-serrados, Sam arfava, soltando gemidos e algumas palavras incoerentes. Dean estava ofegante, soltava alguns palavrões e vez que outra algumas palavras carinhosas, movia-se com precisão e saia quase todo de dentro do maior e entrava com força._

_[...]  
_

— _E depois ficam falando que somos gays... Queria saber de onde tiram essas histórias..."_

**oOo**

Finalmente havia terminado, mas continuava fixando os olhos na tela. A janela da internet agora fechada, mas ainda assim ficava encarando o papel de parede escuro a sua frente.

— Cara como eles conseguem escrever isso!? – murmurou, vidrado na tela do notebook, lia cada linha, sem pular nenhuma sequer. E a cada palavra e descrição que via, mais analisava e reparava em seu irmão.

Desviou os olhos apenas para olhar seu irmão e constatou que este dormia ainda, como o esperado.

Continuou a fita-lo, sem saber o motivo real de estar olhando-o tão minuciosamente... O jeito que ele respirava, a expressão do rosto serena; o corpo bem esculpido por causa de treinamentos continuava esparramado na cama, de barriga para baixo; os braços embaixo do travesseiro davam-lhe um pouco mais de altura. Era realmente uma visão encantadora e incrivelmente fascinante.

Já estava reparando demais.

Suspirou e mordendo o lábio inferior fechou a tela do computador, deixando-o onde estava, caminhou até a sua cama e deitou-se. Ficou encarando o teto, repetindo veemente para si mesmo que tudo aquilo era besteira, que não havia nada de parecido com eles ou sequer alguma situação que passaram tinha deixado brecha para uma segunda visão de que eram muito além de irmãos.

"_Somos irmãos... Somente isso. Nada além. De onde podem tiram essas estórias...?"_

Negou levemente com a cabeça, sorrindo de canto. Voltou seu olhar para a cama ao lado e deixou o sorriso aumentar, rindo leve em seguida. Parou de encarar Dean e virou-se para o lado oposto, fechando os olhos e deixando-se levar pelo sono.


End file.
